


we fight for roses too

by anddirtyrain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anddirtyrain/pseuds/anddirtyrain
Summary: A collection of vignettes and one-shots featuring Alex & Maggie and their love story.





	1. if things dont work out [post 2x08]

**Author's Note:**

> I have dozens upon dozens of unfinished Sanvers fics and fic ideas, so I've decided to post these short vignettes and one shots (some way longer than others) less they sit on my computer gathering dust 'til the end of time. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Even if things don’t work out…between us. We’ll still be friends, won’t we? We’ll…we’ll still be in each other’s lives. Always. Right?”

Maggie stares back at her. Both because it’s the first time someone she’s with has said that sort of thing and clearly meant it, but also because -things have been good between them. Great, even. So she doesn’t know what brought this on.

“Why are you asking that, Danvers?”

“I don’t know I’m just-” Alex shrugs lightly. “Just forget, forget I said anything.”

Maggie doesn’t want to, but she doesn’t want to push it either. Thing have been great, but they’re still so new.

She tilts Alex’s head up with her finger, to get her to look at her.

“I don’t think I could ever let you go, Alex,” she tells her. “Not even if we- if we broke up.” What she said a few months ago still rings true.

She can’t imagine her life without Alex in it.

 


	2. bad dreams [post 2x17]

“You cheated on me.”

The words sound empty, lifeless. As though Maggie is standing far away from Alex even though she’s right there. Blurry around the edges but right there. Maggie can’t move.

“I…I did. I’m sorry.” She says the words but she’s not entirely sure her mouth moves.

Alex nods, as though she expected it. She doesn’t seem sad. Her face is blank. She seems like a wax statue, white and stern, looking down at her.

She’s almost glad. She wouldn’t be able to stand Alex’s tears.

“You’re worthless,” she says. “You’re a whore.”

The words shock her system, but she takes them. She hasn’t heard anyone insult her like that in years.

The scene changes.

She’s standing in the living room of Alex’s apartment, looking into the kitchen.

And suddenly Maggie thinks, wildly, the kids.

She looks down at her hand, and stares at her wedding ring, realizing with a jolt she’s married. Of course she is. And they have kids. A boy and a girl. She knows it without even knowing how she knows. She can’t think of what they even look like.

“Mommy, is she gone already?” 

She looks down, and suddenly Alex notices her. There’s a girl standing next to her.

“They don’t want you here either, Maggie,” Alex tells her. “Your own parents couldn’t love you, what makes you think you can have kids and love them like they deserve? You don’t even know what that feels like.”

She shakes her head.

“No, I can try.” The words are fainter than she hopes, but it feels like there’s a hand closing around her windpipe and squeezing. She’s still rooted to the floor. “I’ll try,” she says. “I’ll be better.”

She holds out her arms to the little girl with dark blond hair and hazel eyes. Alex’s eyes. But her hair is Eliza’s. Is Kara’s, somehow. She looks like a tiny Supergirl. She takes a step back into Alex, who wraps her arms around the kid’s shoulders.

Suddenly, there’s a boy. He runs into the room and stands next to Alex and the girl. He has brown hair. Her skin. Her eyes. She’s never thought about being pregnant, has never wanted to be, but when she looks at him she somehow knows she carried him. He’s the dead spit of her.

But he looks up at her with the same hatred Alex does.

“So?” Alex asks. The children point at something behind her. There’s a bag- the same bag her dad packed for her when she was a kid, even though she knows she burned it a few months into living with her aunt- on the couch.

She knows her role in this script. She’s supposed to take it and go.

She can’t breathe.

It hurts, right in the middle of her chest, and it spreads. 

Her cheek feels numb.

And then she wakes up.

She’s breathing hard, and she can feel her heart pounding on her chest. She looks to the door out of habit, and then realizes she’s in Alex’s apartment when there are no walls around.

Alex. 

The Alex in her dream…she should have realized she was dreaming the minute those words left her mouth. It’s still early, just shy of half a year, but she knows Alex. And even though her girlfriend has a short fuse sometimes and she’s fierce…Maggie knows at her core that Alex wouldn’t use words like knifes against her like that. She hopes, at least. She has a habit of fucking things up.

Her breathing slows down, but her mind is still running fast.

She doesn’t want kids. Not right now, maybe not ever. And she doesn’t want to be pregnant, she doubts Alex would want that either. But her stomach is turning with the images. It’s the most real dream she’s had in months. The first nightmare she’s had in…years, probably. Facing monsters -real life monsters, evil men and women- on the daily, left her immune to dreams about Freddie Krueger slicing her to pieces or a huge dog chasing her down a deserted street. But this?

It’s such a real fear her heart is still pounding. 

Alex turns toward her, her eyes sticky with sleep and her hair a mess. It’s the middle of the night, not a hint of light coming in through the windows. She cuddles up to her, her arm wrapping around her waist and her head laying down on her chest.

“Your heart is racing,” Alex mumbles. “Did you have a bad dream?”

She wraps her arms around Alex, soaking in the comfort her closeness brings. They both have work in the morning and this is the last day this week she can stay over with her shifts. 

“I’m fine,” she tells her, shrugging it off and hoping she doesn’t remember her dream in the morning. “Go back to sleep, Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back when 2x17 first aired. The way Maggie said "You don't think I'm a bad person?"...oh man. On hindsight, this whole thing sucks though. I'm sensing a theme with this fic collection. I hope you liked it.


	3. of falling airplanes [post 2x14]

“You know, I’ve been on a falling plane.” 

“What?” 

Maggie turns toward Alex, tears her eyes away from the implausible action movie they’re watching, where a plane is a second from falling into the ocean before the hero puts it back in the air. Alex’s words come out of nowhere, and they make Maggie think that there’s a lot she still doesn’t know about Alex just like there's plenty, perhaps too much, that Alex doesn't know about her. But it’s okay, they’ve got plenty of time. 

“September, two years ago,” Alex says, spooning ice cream into her mouth like the words aren’t shocking. “Back when Supergirl-” 

“First appeared,” she finishes for her. Maggie had been working with the Science Division for a year already by then, and Supergirl had been the first high profile alien to make a name for herself in National City, mirroring her cousin in Metropolis. (Of course, she only came to find out they were cousins much later, once Cat Grant made that information public.) 

And she also remembers the Geneva-bound airplane who had almost crashed before Supergirl laid it down on the water. It’s strange to think Alex was in there. But of course. 

And that’s how Maggie gets to hear the real story behind Supergirl -Kara- revealing herself to the world. 

It’s not the first time, and it won’t be the last, that she’s astounded by Alex’s bravery. She admires her, simply put. And Maggie has liked plenty of women, and been in love with a few, and she’s always respected them -but it’s something else with Alex. 

She respects her as a woman, of course, but also as a law enforcer. She respects her work even if she doesn’t always agree with it, or with her methods. She respects (and truth be told, is a little turned on) by the fact that Alex can put her on her ass in 5 minutes flat. (They’d timed it, and she held up better than a powerless Supergirl and a handful of DEO agents, but still not as good as J’onn.) 

And that respect she felt when they first met did nothing but grow into admiration once she got to know Alex, first as a friend and then as a girlfriend. A lover. 

Alex is fearless, and tough, and so fiercely loyal to her family that Maggie, who’s never really experienced anything of the sort, was slightly intimidated at first when they started dating, by the thought that one day she might be one of those people Alex chooses to protect like she does so selflessly. 

Maggie has never quite admired anyone she’s in a relationship with like she admires Alex. 

“Were you scared?” Maggie asks, and it sounds like a silly question, but it makes its way out of her mouth regardless. It’s something strange that Alex brings out in her. This ability to just…say what’s on her mind without thinking about it twice. She doesn’t know if she likes it more than she’s wary of it, truth be told.

“I…I wasn’t even thinking about it,” Alex says. Her eyes go unfocused, and even though she’s right there she feels very far away. “The guy next to me was having a panic attack, I was just trying to help him breathe while everything was going on, I barely had time to focus on- I just remember thinking that it wasn’t fair.” Alex focused back on her. “That it just wasn’t fair,” she repeated, “that given then work I do with the DEO it would be a plane crash that got me. And that it would kill my mom. And that I’d be leaving Kara…” 

She shrugs. 

It’s just like Alex, Maggie thinks, to worry about everyone else and not spare a single thought for herself. 

“My dad…at the time I thought my dad had died on a plane crash, too.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. It’s…” She shrugs again, and turns back to the movie. Maggie sits a bit closer to her for the rest of it. Fathers are a sore spot with the both of them. (And isn’t that a hideous thought, that two strong women can be brought to tears by the shortcomings of men.)

 

 

 

It’s only after the ice cream is put away, and Maggie is taking out her supermarket tiramisu (second dessert) out of the fridge, that Alex touches the topic again. 

“It’s funny, I would have taken my chances with the plane if only she'd stayed hidden.” 

Maggie shakes her head. To her, it’s not funny at all. 

The thought that Alex would so readily lay down her life for someone who’s impervious to bullets is kind of fucking terrifying, actually. Maggie doesn’t quite understand that impulse. Her brothers were only 1 and 4 when her dad sent her away. They were more like the idea of people than real individuals at that point. And Maggie will never know firsthand how they turned out to be. 

But she doubts even if she’d been allowed to stay she would have had that fierce love and devotion that Alex has for Kara. 

“I like you here, Danvers,” she tells her, resorting to her last name as a way to put some distance in place before she does something stupid like tearing up at the thought of losing her. 

And just like that, Alex looks at her like Maggie is something worth looking at, and the topic is put away. 

"Yeah?" Alex asks, teasing, an echo of the words she said back when they first kiss. 

"Yes. So stay away from falling planes, okay?" 

Alex doesn't answer, but Maggie takes the soft, slow kiss she tenderly presses against her lips as confirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this was part of a longer fic where they debriefed each other on all the missions they hadn't been there for, so season 1 for Alex and stuff at Gotham City for Maggie, but that fic never got written. Hope you liked it.
> 
> Btw, I always hc Maggie as an only child, but after 3x03 confirming she has at least one sibling, I threw that line in there.


End file.
